gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm His Child
I'm His Child by Zella Jackson Price is featured in 2009, the twelfth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Mercedes with the church choir singing back-up. After Rachel notices Mercedes is signing up for glee club, she states to her that they will compete for the female lead. She insists to come to Mercedes' church to hear her singing, to which Mercedes let her. At the church, seeing how powerful Mercedes' performance was, Rachel seems threatened. Lyrics Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child. Mercedes with the Church Choir: His name is Jesus The righteous son of God The Church Choir (Mercedes): He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley) The Bright and Morning Star (Oh!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything) Mercedes with the Church Choir: And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Oh! The Church Choir (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm Mercedes with the Church Choir: Happy just to know The Church Choir (Mercedes): That I'm his child (Woah!) His name is Jesus (His name is Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And Mercedes with the Church Choir: I'm happy just to know that I'm his child The Church Choir (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (Woah!) He's the Lily of Valley (He's the lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm Mercedes with the Church Choir (The Church Choir): Happy just to know I'm his child! (Yeah!) Trivia * Amber Riley's mother can be seen in the front row of the church choir during the performance. Gallery Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nstpw31snq1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, 2009